


Tartan is STYLISH

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 假如格纹真的时髦起来……
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Tartan is STYLISH

1.  
每年的最后一两个星期，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔都忙得要命。  
为了对这个事实进行进一步的说明，我们不妨先插入几个关于天堂和地狱运转模式的小小常识:  
第一，天堂的圣诞假期从平安夜中午开始。全部的通讯系统都会在当天下午五点前关停，直到主显节前夕才会彻底恢复。因此，在新年前后去教堂或者做任何形式的祷告都毫无必要，因为上面根本没有人会接电话;  
第二，地狱不过圣诞节。这是他们一年之中最忙的时候之一，仅次于毕业季和超级碗星期天。此外，地狱在星期六绝对不休息。他们会在任何一个可能的时间点休假，或者说突然罢工，但绝对不会在星期六。如果有些人觉得星期五才是一周之内邪恶得更加显著的那一天，那绝对是他们自己的问题，因为一周里最邪恶的一定是星期四;  
第三，耶稣最喜欢的圣诞礼物是数字蜡烛。  
亚茨拉斐尔的书店从一个星期前就正大光明地挂上了“暂停营业”的牌子——也就是说跟平时并没有什么显著的区别。而事实上，亚茨拉斐尔可能是唯一一个在节礼日前的这个星期里比平时更加忙碌的天使。你很容易知道他正在做些什么:上午在施粥所帮忙，下午摇着铃铛在街头募捐，或者和教区里一些迟钝而安详的老年人一起排演圣诞剧(他扮演的六翼天使拉斐尔在附近的几个街区一直广负盛名)，并在排练结束后心安理得地享受他们带来的私家烘焙甜品。这样的忙碌会一直持续到二十四日的下午。旧书店的亚茨拉斐尔先生永远不会告诉任何人他在过去的每个平安夜究竟都去了哪里。但如果你碰巧在苏活区的某个房顶上看到一个浑身白花花的矮个子圣尼古拉斯，你应该知道他是谁。  
相较而言，克鲁利的每个圣诞季都要更加艰难一些。应付地狱的例行年终述职从来不是一件容易事，这意味着大量的文书工作和一次至少半小时以上的口头报告——而且不能用电脑。尽管双方都对此矢口否认，但不得不承认，地狱和天堂在某些方面的确出奇的相似，比如差得要命的装修品味，永远跟不上时代的思维方式，以及对实用电子产品的严重不耐受。十几年前克鲁利曾经给地狱寄了几台电脑，告诉他们他就是通过这玩意儿用千年虫搞垮了在信息化的高速公路上跑得太快的那部分人类世界。两个星期后他收到下面寄回来的两箱零件和利古尔的一张便条，问他虫子到底在哪儿。  
但话说回来，克鲁利的努力也并没有完全白费。的确有一台电脑因为某些不可言说的原因在地狱某间偏僻的办公室里幸存了下来，甚至偶尔会被用来管管账目(被从炼狱里破例提拔出来使用这台电脑的是钱德勒·宾的一位同行，在因一次严重的数值溢出导致心脏病去世前从未严重触犯过任何戒律，仅仅因为观看过《情欲修道院》而被天堂拒收)。据克鲁利所知，这台电脑因为没有连网而从来没有更新过，时至今日依然停留在WindowsXP时代。这很可能是最近六千年里发生在地狱的唯一一件好事。  
每年的十二月三十一日，克鲁利都会坐在这场胃镜检查般漫长的年终会议中间，像任何一个脑筋正常的企业员工一样心不在焉地琢磨着自己应该怎样度过接下来的假期。幻灯片昏暗的光在他的脸上投下让人眼皮沉重的阴影——地狱的幻灯片还是字面意义上的幻灯片:一个笨重的大铁盒子，上面安着几面镜子和一个发烫的黄色大灯泡。老旧朽坏的机器投影出的图像稍微有些黯淡，但是这里的照明系统从来就没修好过，所以使用还起来没有太大问题。  
克鲁利在脑子里的清单上随手涂抹着。以人类传统的方式庆祝新年是个好主意，当然了——和朋友一起伴着吵吵嚷嚷的音乐跳舞，痛饮酒精饮料，大喊大叫。不是很邪恶，但足够有趣。他在这个想法下面画了条横线，然后把想象的便签纸揉成一团，满意地看到它在空中画了个弧线，准确地砸中哈斯塔的脑袋，转头开始专心地计算整个会议室里一共有多少只眼睛。  
五个小时后，伊甸之蛇会发现自己在亚茨拉斐尔的书店里喝着热红酒，听着天使的那张盖伊·伦巴多精选碟片转了一圈又一圈。音乐，酒精，和朋友一起——也不算太坏。恶魔迷迷糊糊地想着，在旺得有点儿过头的炉火前昏昏欲睡。这真的不算太坏。  
毕竟过去的几百年，甚至几千年也都是这样过来的。

2.  
他们在新年的第一个早上像往常一样醒来，决定像两个正常的人类一样去吃一顿讲究的午饭(美国人及来自非西欧国家的外国人请注意:这意味着你会用到至少五把不同的叉子，并且要支付足够在一家友善的家庭餐厅里再吃一顿的高额小费)，对这样一个在更高的宇宙尺度下看来毫无意义的时间节点表示礼节性的庆祝。仅此而已。毕竟大家都清楚，没有什么会因为地球绕着太阳多走了一圈就突然改变。如果你对这个事实有所怀疑，想想这种可能性:因为它们一直在变。它们从来就没有停过。  
他们转过一个街角。一个戴着圆顶礼帽的男人急匆匆地从他们身边走过。  
“嘿，衣服不错。”他说。  
“眼光挺好。”克鲁利心不在焉地回答。作为回敬，他稍微收敛了一下正在他脑海里翻滚的那些对于对方衣着的嘲讽:“尤其是对你这样的人来说。”  
这是第一个提示。  
他们开车去了丽兹饭店，当然了。一张位置绝佳的双人桌正在那里安安静静地等着他们。在他们喝着开胃酒等待前菜的时候，邻桌的一位顾客转过身来向亚茨拉斐尔表示歉意，然后对他领口上可能比世界上第一个塑料袋还要古老的登喜路领结表达了衷心的赞美。  
“哦，谢谢你注意到。”天使有点儿受宠若惊。  
这是第二个提示。  
第三个提示出现在圣詹姆斯公园旁边的一个小咖啡馆里。  
他们，或者说亚茨拉斐尔正在心情愉悦地享受着一杯红茶，远处有一个快门闪了一下，然后又闪了一下。克鲁利不置可否地耸耸肩。那些街拍摄影师——他在发明狗仔队时的副产品，同样邪恶，但没有那么烦人。下一刻，一个脖子上挂着照相机的男人从人流里挤出来，把一张名片递给了亚茨拉斐尔，然后再次像越南丛林里的游击队员一样消失在街景的角落里。  
克鲁利愣住了。  
一个像发现某些小众园艺期刊的销量突然超过了《花花公子》一样不可理喻的事实在他的脑海里逐渐成形——他早就应该注意到了。提示到处都是，只是他强迫自己忽视了房间里那头穿着粗花呢西服的大象。  
不。这不对。一定是有什么事情搞错了。  
克鲁利从来不需要赶时髦。他只需要定义时尚，然后简单的让整个时尚界气喘吁吁地追在后面。亚茨拉斐尔对于时髦(看在撒旦的份儿上，这年头甚至没有人会用这个词)的观念也许在某些小圈子里很受欢迎——一些非常小而精致的圈子，玛丽·诺顿书里的小人可以把它们拿去当订婚戒指。然而现在他突然发现这些圈子不知道在什么时候变得像土星环一样大，而他熟悉的那个世界不知道跑到哪里去了。  
他觉得自己可能出错了门。  
这很有可能。地狱有很多入口。从一个很哲学的角度来讲，它们同时也可以是出口。但真正意义上的出口其实在另外的地方:同样有很多个，其中有几个通往不同的异界(克鲁利去过其中一个，里面全都是戴着拉夫领的大白兔子，说起话来像亚茨拉斐尔，会不由分说地把任何出现在它们面前的活物都拉去喝茶)，还有几个所有进去的人都再也没有回来过。地狱总是让克鲁利头昏脑涨。那个地方的通风系统好像是一个既不懂流体力学又不懂建筑的人设计的，而且还总是有一种什么东西烂透了的臭味。更何况在连续听了三个小时别西卜像老式洗衣机一样的声音之后，你很难不犯点什么错来平衡一下自己摇摇欲坠的精神状态。  
很容易就能知道这个推测对不对。  
克鲁利瞪着亚茨拉斐尔，后者看起来有点儿迷惑，但依然像过去六千年的绝大多数时候一样笑容可掬。“我不太清楚你们所谓的‘时髦’是怎么运作的，但是——”天使高兴地说，“我就知道格纹总有一天会再次流行起来的。经典才是永远的时髦。”  
问题解决了。这里不是异界。这就是他呆了六千多年的那个乱糟糟的星球。哪怕一切都出了问题，这个亚茨拉斐尔也是千真万确的——除了亚茨拉斐尔还有谁会用“时髦”这个词呢?该死的。他在心里咒骂了一句。这就像是个蹩脚的恶作剧，毫无娱乐性，甚至一点儿都不好笑。  
“你看起来很困扰，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔关切地说，“你知道，如果你需要，我很乐意和你分享我关于时髦的一些心得。”  
“我还以为你反对时髦。”克鲁利撇撇嘴角，“那个亚西西的方济各，我记得你和他挺合拍。”  
“我的确很欣赏他对神贫的见解，还有他的乐观和博爱精神。”天使赞许地点点头，“但得体总是必要的，这毕竟也是宣传工作的一部分。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”克鲁利不耐烦地说。他刚才在想什么来着?亚茨拉斐尔，然后是恶作剧。他使劲眨了眨眼，试图让思路重新回到正轨上。恶作剧，他很快就要想到了——  
然后他注意到一个熟悉的目光:困惑和好奇大于恶意，像是在偷偷审视一个午饭时间坐错了桌子的中学生。人们平时就是这样看亚茨拉斐尔的，在潜台词里大声质问着他究竟为什么会出现在克鲁利身边。而现在这个目光正像一把利剑一样直直地指着克鲁利自己。  
“好了，天使，我投降。”恶魔咬牙切齿地说，“快点儿告诉我，你该死的衣柜里究竟都有些什么?”

3.  
克鲁利坐在天使那张像他本人一样又白又软的四柱床上，觉得自己全身都在从里到外地冒着傻气。  
“首先，你应该去萨维尔街定做一身衣服。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“你也可以简简单单地打个响指，天使。”克鲁利艰难地从牙缝里挤出了后半句话，“就当是为我做件好事。”  
“我不打响指。不过——”天使妥协地眨了眨眼，一套几乎写着“亚茨拉斐尔”字样的衣服凭空出现在克鲁利身上，“好了。”  
克鲁利觉得自己的领口紧了一下。自1985年以来，还从来没有这么多面料同时出现在他的身上。  
“我觉得不太舒服。”他说。  
“你会习惯的，亲爱的。”天使愉快地说，慷慨地向克鲁利开放了自己的收藏。于是——潜水手表换成了拴着金表链的银制怀表，华伦天奴换成了金丝边的墨晶眼睛。克鲁利甚至在亚茨拉斐尔的建议下花了两个小时去说服自己的头发停止像以前那样炫耀地上竖，并且努力回忆起了它们还打着小卷儿、懒洋洋地从肩膀两侧披散下来时的样子。  
天使有点儿感动地看着他。  
“你看起来好极了，亲爱的。”他说。  
克鲁利没精打采地在天使的佛罗伦萨镜子里打量着自己，感觉自己看起来就像一根被塞进了热狗面包中间的红色长蜡烛，身上还被挤了一堆亚麻色的黄芥末。他有些费力地弯下腰，让亚茨拉斐尔帮他打上领结——格纹的，当然了。  
“我还是感觉不太舒服。”恶魔说。天使点点头，若有所思地握着双手。  
“你知道，外表并不是全部。”几秒后，他郑重其事地声明道。

4.  
“首先，你要看看书。”天使说。  
“我在看书，天使。我正在看这本该死的书呢。”恶魔捏着亚茨拉斐尔那本1966版《失乐园》的一角，眉头抗拒地拧成一团。  
“你要真的去读它。”天使严肃地拨开克鲁利的手，小心翼翼地抚平书页上尚未来得及形成的褶皱，“还有，你不能再说那个词了。”  
“哪个词?‘看’吗?还是‘书’?”  
“想得美，恶魔。我是不会上当的。”  
“试试总不会错。”  
“你没必要总是这么邪恶。”天使摇摇头，“对了，你的手机。”  
克鲁利戒备地盯着他的眼睛:“我的手机怎么了?”  
“少用用它。包括那些电脑，还有……”亚茨拉斐尔艰难地想了想，“还有传真机。”  
“不可能。”恶魔板着脸说，“现在是二十一世纪，而且传真机早就被淘汰了。”  
“随你怎么说吧。离那些需要无线电的东西远一点儿，多在纸质的东西上花些时间。”  
“那我为什么不干脆去南方乡下买栋小房子，再养几只猫呢？”  
“这想法很不错，不过我觉得你可能会和猫合不来。”天使认真地说。克鲁利在心里使劲翻了个白眼。  
“哦，撒旦啊。”他讥讽地说。“让我听听你还有什么高见吧。”  
“让我想想……”天使后退了两步，像鉴定一本可疑的珍本书籍一样打量着克鲁利，“你需要吃胖一点儿，亲爱的。你太瘦了，看起来不太健康。”  
克鲁利呻吟了一声。天使做了个安抚的手势，打断了恶魔几乎冲口而出的嘲讽。“还有你的姿势。”他兴致勃勃地继续说道，“站直一点儿，走路的时候不要摇摇晃晃。以及最重要的一点——”  
恶魔筋疲力尽地翻了个白眼。  
“不要把脚放在任何家具上，克鲁利。至少要记得脱鞋。”

5.  
克鲁利学得不错。  
克鲁利知道所有的人类礼仪，甚至还参与了其中绝大多数的发明，但真正去实践它们就是另一回事了。在他的观念里，礼仪存在的主要意义应该是给人类的生活增加不必要的障碍。但话说回来，他的确做得不错。他在短短的几天内掌握了让自己不说脏话或者冷嘲热讽，以及将表情永远维持在尽量和善谦恭的状态的技巧。  
他的努力得到了回报。  
任何一个对时尚有所研究的人都应该知道，服装永远都只能是一个第一印象。你要通过很多不易察觉的细节来暗示他人自己正忠实地沿着时尚的轨道运转，而克鲁利漂亮地做到了这一点。所有见到克鲁利的人都不得不同意他是一个符合当下时髦标准的第一流的绅士，而且永远不会想到他是个恶魔。事实上，当他开着擦洗一新的本特利经过海德公园的时候，甚至连他的脑海里都没有转什么称得上邪恶的念头。  
克鲁利小心翼翼把本特利地停放在泊车位的正中央，恰到好处地给前后的车子都留出了方便出入的考虑周到的空间。一个交通协管员把停车票夹在他的雨刮器下面。克鲁利用一种几乎称得上友好的姿态对前者微笑了一下。对方愉快地向他回礼，没有任何东西烧起来。  
他走进街边的一家咖啡馆，点了一份天使蛋糕和一杯热可可。他在可可里加了满满两勺糖，然后安静的放下勺子，在心里无声地尖叫。  
我怎么啦?我怎么啦?  
他当然知道自己怎么了:他变得一点儿都不像他自己了。  
这感觉并不对，比使用一个不合适的躯体感觉还要糟糕。克鲁利已经被迫推掉了和下面的一次电视会议(常常插播在《地狱厨房》中间，因此很难注意到正在说话的究竟是戈登·拉姆齐本人还是货真价实的那个地狱里的某位公爵)——他不想让任何熟人，或者任何超自然生灵看到他现在的样子。甚至连他的舌头都像被那些砂糖和蜂蜜渍过了一样软弱，而它本来应该是一把刀子，一把配得上萨尔贡一世的匕首，而不是一把柄上铸着茛苕叶的果酱刀。  
现在的他看起来像亚茨拉斐尔，闻起来也像亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔闻起来挺好，但皇冠古龙水(亚茨拉斐尔的最爱，他在1999年彻底停产之前买了一大堆)的味道粘在自己身上就是另外一回事了。他觉得自己甚至在某些更加隐秘而本质的层面上也在像板块漂移一样向亚茨拉斐尔慢慢靠近。毕竟当你穿得像个文雅安静的体面绅士时，你很难真的去做什么太出格的坏事。  
这感觉糟透了。

6.  
去他的。他决定接着做自己。  
这个念头在克鲁利再次走进书店时突然击中了他。更准确地来讲，是在克鲁利再次看到亚茨拉斐尔的时候突然出现在了他的脑海里。  
这让他意识到有些事情是永远不会变的。  
亚茨拉斐尔就像是这样的一块石头:也许并不坚硬，但稳定性好得出奇，无论潮水向哪个方向翻涌都不会被撼动分毫。你可以把它理解成一种生存之道。不太高明，但很有效，尤其是当你是一只藤壶，或者生活在一个相当迷人却和你不太合拍的星球上，而且很可能要一直生活下去的时候。  
所以假如世界突然决定不再跟着他走，那也没什么大不了的。克鲁利对自己说。他并不需要所谓的时尚。他喜欢敞开的领口和紧身裤子，喜欢那块昂贵的潜水手表，喜欢自己签名中间的那个孤零零的J——他喜欢这一切，就像天使喜欢他的旧书店和格纹领结一样。也许他在过去的日子里一直是时尚的代名词，但他首先应该是他自己。  
他忽然觉得自己开始有些理解亚茨拉斐尔了。毕竟整整六千年都永远固执地坚守着自己的做派实在不是件很容易的事情。这需要极大的勇气，以及难以置信的坚韧。这就像把一桶水倒进一个染料池，然后要求它永远保持清澈一样困难，与此同时又简单得不可思议，只要你知道该怎么做。  
“我他妈的不在乎，天使。”他对亚茨拉斐尔声明道，“我——不——在——乎。”  
“我为你高兴，亲爱的。”天使微笑着，然后又有点儿遗憾地皱了皱眉，“真可惜。你最近可爱极了。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”克鲁利说。  
他很想告诉亚茨拉斐尔他开始有点儿理解他了。他也很想告诉亚茨拉斐尔他觉得他酷极了。但你对天使那张脸很难说出“酷”这样的字眼。而出于恶魔的立场，“互相理解”这样的概念则根本不能出现在他和天使的任何对话里。  
“让我诱惑你去吃顿午饭吧。”他最终对天使说，“你来挑地方。我付账。”

7.  
他们又一次像往常一样醒来。  
这是一个非常普通的早晨。他们一起吃了早餐，然后去圣詹姆斯公园喂了鸭子。一切都和过去的六千年没有任何区别，直到他们忽然意识到这一点的那一刻为止。  
他们开车去了梅费尔，以九十英里的时速从牛津街拐向了摄政街。在利伯提百货二楼的咖啡馆坐了两个小时后，他们终于小心翼翼地确定，这个世界大概真的恢复到原本的老样子了。  
“不得不说，我真是他妈的松了一口气。”克鲁利说。  
天使有点儿遗憾地耸耸肩，把最后一块玛德琳蛋糕送进嘴里。“你必须承认，格纹一直很时髦。”他含混不清地说，“可惜人们好像总是理解不了这一点——我闻到了皇冠古龙水吗?”  
“那是你自己身上的味道，天使。”克鲁利没精打采地在口袋里摸索着钥匙，“丽兹？”  
“再好不过了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

8.  
如果你还有任何疑问的话，我们不妨把时间稍微倒退一点点，然后把视线投向几百公里外的一处废弃采石场。  
“他们”约好八点半在这里集合。很显然，布莱恩已经迟到了。  
“亚当，你在想什么?”佩帕在亚当·杨的眼前挥挥手。后者正坐在一个旧木箱上，完全沉浸在自己的世界里。  
男孩眨了眨眼。  
“没什么。”他愉快地从他的宝座上跳下来，掸了掸裤子上的土，“我们接下来去玩太空牛仔大战西藏雪怪吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 愚人节口胡摸鱼。主要就是想满足一下俺对换装play的恶趣味嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
